Te lo agradezco
by yhijhawhuthzer
Summary: Termina la guerra y naruto le pide a hinata que sea su novia pero con el pasar del tiempo Naruto la engaña con Sakura Haciendo que Hinata escape de la aldea llevándose con ella una pequeña sorpresa que hará el Vengador Uchiha la ayude
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuhina **

**Te lo agradeceré**

**A l principio este fanfic trata sobre el Naruhina pero principalmente es sobre el Sasuhina**

**la cuarta guerra ninja termina, todo vuelve a la normalidad a exepcion de los que perdieron seres queridos como hinata que perdió a su querido primo Neji Naruto la ayuda volviéndose su novio pero al paso del tiempo la engaña con sakura dejándole una pequeña sorpresita a hinata que hará que huya de la aldea y se encuentre con el vengador Sasuke Uchiha que la ayudara al pasar de los días haciendo que este incondicionalmente se enamore de ella **

-Hablan-

"_piensan"_

**Capitulo 1: si, acepto.**

La guerra ya había terminado todos estaban felices de que por fin hubiera terminado ese infierno en el que estaban luchando hasta dar sus propias vidas si era necesario.

Naruto el que había luchado junto con la ayuda de sasuke para derrotar a madara yacía en el piso con una gran sonrisa, feliz de que al fin todo había acabado por que sabia que de ahora en adelante todo iba a salir bien. Sakura llego al lugar donde estaban naruto y sasuke los curo a ambos, Naruto al verla tan feliz decidió que se declararía una vez mas

Sakura-chan, yo quería decirte, bueno yo quería decirte que si, que si tu querías salir conmigo al regresar a la aldea – Dijo el con un gran sonrojo

Naruto, tu sabes bien cual a sido siempre mi respuesta. Y ahora mucho menos que regresa sasuke a la aldea – Dijo con cara de haberse imaginado ella con sasuke

Pe-ero... sakura- chan-

Dobe, Sakura – Sasuke llamo la atención de los dos nombrados viendo a sakura con una cara de pocos amigos haciéndole pensar que ella nunca terminaría de madurar por muy fuerte que se haya puesto - Yo no regresare a Konoha -

¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! - Gritaron al unisono

Por que no teme, si tu nombre ya ha sido borrado del libro bingo y ya no seras mas un renegado

Lo se! Pero ya no podre ver mas esa aldea como mi hogar no después, de lo que le hicieron a itachi – Dijo esto alejándose de ellos pero naruto se fue tras de el dejando a una sakura en shock por la noticia de sasuke "_Hare que regreses sasuke-kun, lo haré por mi, para estar a tu lado" _piensa sakura mientras se les resbalan unas lagrimas

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~en otro lado~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke al acercarse a una tienda observa que hay una chica muy linda, pero muy débil a simple vista de cualquiera, al verla fijamente nota que no es una chica normal por los ojos que posee así que supuso que era una Hyuga "_es muy linda, pero me pregunto si sera una hyuga de la familia principal. Pero que mierda estoy pensando de seguro es una de esas chicas sin cerebro"_

_Tsk_! Maldición -

oye teme, Espera - Dice un naruto cansado por la mini carrera que tuvo que echar para alcanzar al uchiha

Que quieres dobe. No regresare así que no insistas -

Lo se – intento hacer una sonrisa que pareció mas bien una mueca

ummmm – sorprendido no pensó que su amigo-rival lo entendiera tan fácilmente

Si no insistiré mas solo quiero que me prometas que si llegase un día en que quisiese regresar a konoha me buscaras a mi primero. De acuerdo -

De acuerdo. Pero imagino que para eso fue que no viniste a buscarme o si -

jejejejeje – Rascándose la nuca con un sonrojo y su característica sonrisa hizo que sasuke levantara una ceja por la curiosidad – Es que me le declare a sakura-chan y bueno como sabes...

Te rechazo -

Ha-ay – Dice avergonzado – y bu- eno dije que esta seria la ultima vez

y que tiene esto que ver conmigo dobe – Impacientado de que no terminara de hablar

Es que bueno, yo estoy interesado en otra chica y quiero que me ayudes. Veras ella una vez me confeso que estaba enamorada de mi y bueno yo no le dado una respuesta y ...-

No – Dijo cortante a el no le interesaba ayudar con cosas que tratasen de chicas es que su amigo que le veía cara de cupido o que

pe- pero ni siquieras sabes quien es. Mira, mira es ella ve es Hinata – y ahí estaba ella con un gran sonrojo ayudando a los heridos, Sasuke no podía creer que el estuviera interesado en ella o lo mas sorprendente es que nunca pensó que una chica como ella se interesase por naruto es que ella estaba mal de la cabeza o de verdad el mundo se iba a acabar

No – no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y decidió irse – Adiós dobe -

Naruto al ver como se iba su gran amigo sasuke decide entrar en la tienda donde estaba hinata y conversar con ella

Hola Hinata-chan, como has estado -

Ho-hola Na-naruto-kun bien y tu co-como sigues de tus heri-das – con su característico tartamudeo y su peculiar sonrojo

jejejejeje bien se curan rápido por el poder del zorro -

Es-estas bien naruto-kun estas muy rojo ¿tienes fiebre? -

es-estoy bien solo quería decirte que como hoy regresamos a la aldea yo quería saber si querías ir a comer ramen conmigo -

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de verdad naruto le estaba pidiendo que salieran o se lo estaba imaginando, se peñisco la mano para ver si no estaba realmente en un sueño, "_de verdad que no estoy soñando, de vedad me invito a salir pe-pero y sakura-chan"_

Pe-pero naruto-kun y sakura-chan – dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que probablemente temía escuchar

No te puedo negar que me sigue gustando, pero eso no me impide que pueda seguir adelante con otra persona que de verdad le importe aunque sea un poco -

"_como me lo imagine soy su segunda opción" - _con algo de tristeza lo pensó ella no quería ser plato de segunda mesa para nadie - "_No importa luchare para llegar a ser la única que quiera"_

Ha-y naruto-kun acepto salir contigo -

Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, sera una cita perfecta te lo prometo – y de tanta emoción la abrazo

sorprendida de que naruto la halla abrazado no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate maduro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Luego ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Después de dos largos días de despedidas de los shinobis de otras aldeas llego la hora de que se retiraran nuestros héroes de Konoha a su respectiva aldea con su respectiva hokage

En todo el camino Naruto no dejo de ver fijamente ni de hablar con Hinata que al aparecer se sentía bien cuando estaba junto a ella.

Al regresar a la aldea naruto tuvo su cita con hinata y al salir bien las cosas decidieron tener otra.

Y así pasaron ya dos meses donde la mayor atracción de la aldea era ver a hinata y a naruto juntos ya sea en una cita caminando por la aldea o si no solo conversando juntos en el parque.

Hoy tenían otra cita y naruto tenia pensado proponerle a hinata que fuera su novia, el ya sentía que tenia una conexión de ser mas que amigos incluso la aldea pensaba lo mismo así que estaba decidido hoy seria oficial su relación con ella

Naruto al llegar a ichirakus ramen noto que Sakura estaba sentada en una de las bancas así que decidió acercarse hablar con ella

Hey! Sakura-chan como has estado, tiempo sin vernos -

Bien naruto, tienes razón es que estoy muy ocupada en el hospital últimamente hay mas heridos

y que haces por aquí -

quería hacerte una pregunta naruto-kun -

uhmmmm – alzando una ceja por la sorpresa - que me quieres preguntar -

Tu, bueno tu todavía sigues sintiendo algo por mi -

Sorprendido por lo que le dijo no sabia como reaccionar – q-que cla-clase de pregunta es e-esa sakura-chan -

Solo respóndeme naruto-kun – ya impacientada de que naruto no le haya respondido

En ese instante cuando naruto iba a responder entro hinata sorprendida de verlos juntos

Ho-hola sakura-chan como estas -

hola hinata bien, bien y tu como has estado -

bien te quedaras a comer con nosotros – pregunta y nota como naruto se tensa ante el comentario dándose cuenta de que interrumpió algo

No, yo solo pase por casualidad por aquí y como vi a naruto decidí hablar un rato con el pero ya me voy hasta luego hinata-chan, naruto -

Hasta luego sakura-chan -

Hasta luego sakura -

Luego de que sakura se fue el ambiente entre naruto y hinata se tenso un poco hasta que naruto decide romper ese silencio incomodo

Hinata-chan te quería preguntar si tu, bueno si tu quisieras ser – en ese momento se le vino a la mente lo que sakura le pregunto no hace mas de diez minutos "todavía_ siento algo por sakura" _Mientras hinata toda sonrojada esperando que es lo que le iba decir naruto - "no_ lo puedo negar todavía me gusta sakura-chan, todavía siento algo por ella pero me prometí que la olvidaría así sea con hinata"-_ Bueno te quería preguntar si quieres ser mi novia_-_

Estaba en shok, acababa de escuchar bien lo que naruto le dijo que si quería ser su novia de verdad se lo pedía pero porque tan repentinamente, estaba pensando mas de lo normal debía darle una respuesta a naruto y ya sabia cual era

_S_i naruto-kun, acepto ser tu novia – Dice muy emocionada

En ese momento Naruto acerca su rostro al rostro todo sonrojado de ella y la besa. Hinata no lo podía creer de verdad no estaba en un sueño era la realidad su realidad naruto la estaba besando, claro un beso inexperto al principio por parte de los dos.

**Capitulo 2: Nuestro primer aniversario juntos**

En lo mas profundo de un bosque se encontraba entrenando el vengador uchiha sasuke, que vivía no muy lejos de ahí en una cabaña, en compañía de juugo, ya que karin y suigetsu decidieron vivir solo los dos después de confesarse que se gustaban.

En el ultimo año sasuke hacia misiones para una pequeña aldea que había a no mas de treinta minutos de donde el vive es una aldea que no aparece en los mapas por eso decidido quedarse ahí después de que la guerra termino

Hey sasuke-kun -

Que quieres juugo -

Como crees que estarán karin y suigetsu -

No lo se -

De una extraña razón creo que los extraño -

Tsk – chasqueo la lengua, no le gustaba hablar sobre aquellos temas por que de un cierto modo recordaba a naruto

Siguió entrenando pensando en aquella chica que le llamo la atención hace un año "_ya debe ser novia del dobe"- _pero de cierto modo se sintió feliz por el al fin encontraría alguien que lo quisiese de verdad

Ya había pasado un año desde que naruto le propuso ser novios a Hinata y hoy en la cena que hará para celebrar su primer aniversario le propondrá que se comprometa con el. Muy nervioso decide limpiar su apartamento que es donde hará la cena, ordeno su habitación, sala, cocina y baño. Ordeno comida porque como el no se le das las artes culinarias no quería que su novia terminara en el hospital por culpa de el ordeno la mesa con velas, rosas y otras cosas románticas que se le ocurriese se metió a dar una ducha y a cambiarse mientras esperaba.

Hinata estaba ansiosa ya no podía esperar mas, la emoción la estaba consumiendo al fin se sentía bien desde que su primo Neji se fue dejándola sola, pero ya no mas, con naruto ya no se sentía sola se sentía en paz, aliviada, feliz, estaba realmente emocionada de que hoy cumpliera un año con naruto, _su naruto. _Se termino de arreglar llevaba un lindo vestido un poco mas arriba de las rodillas con un hermoso color lila, de tiras y un lindo estampado de rosas moradas, se hizo una cola de caballo con sus peculiares mechones de lados y unas sandalias sencillas para una ocacion especial, salio de la mansión hyuga caminando lo mas relajada por las calles de la aldea con una gran sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo que la distiguia del resto de las demás.

Distraída de tanto pensar ya había llegado al departamento de naruto, el bestia casual, la invito a pasar conversaron un poco mientras cenaban hasta que naruto decidió hablar

Hinata-chan, hoy cumplimos un año de estar juntos y como sabes te quiero y quiero que estemos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas – ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba naruto se le estaba declarando a ella sera que el le diría lo que ella estaba pensando – Hinata quiero que seas mi esposa -

"_no lo puedo creer de verdad, me lo propuso, estoy tan emocionada" - _estaba sonrojada le faltaba el aire, no podía respirar estaba que colapsaba por la emoción pero seria fuerte no se desmayaría y le daría una respuesta

Si naruto-kun, acepto -

Que bien, seras la personas mas feliz ¡Debatayoo! -

Y así poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta acortar la distancia entre sus labios, el empezó a besarla lentamente y de manera tierna,y disfrutar de los besos que sólo ella podía darle. Con su lengua lamió una pequeña parte de su labio, a la vez que pedía permiso para adentrarse en ella. El beso se hizo más profundo que le robo el aliento a Hinata, obligando a ambos a separarse.

No puedo espera para tenerte ya en mis brazos – comentario que hizo que la peliazul se sonrojara y pareciera un tomate

yo ta-tampoco puedo esperar para estar contigo naruto-kun -

Se empezaron a besar de nuevo pero este no era como el primero este era mas apasionado, sus cuerpos exigían mas que un simple beso. Naruto cargo a hinata si romper el beso y la llevo a su habitación la recostó en la cama y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras que ella solo reprimía pequeños gemidos que querían salir. El empezó a quitarle el vestido mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello y ella tampoco se queda atrás ya que también empezó a quitarle la camisa. Ya al estar completamente desnudos y excitados

Estas segura de esto – dice el por miedo a no lastimarla

segura – muy segura de su decisión, se aferra a la espalda de el mientras el le abre las piernas para poder entrar en ella, y así lo hizo

A la mañana siguiente hinata se despierta y nota que naruto no esta con ella así que con la mirada decide inspeccionar la habitación y lo encuentra en el piso sentado muy preocupado y pensativo

Que sucede naruto-kun -

Hinata te quiero preguntar algo – asustándola un poco ya que se oía serio lo que tenia que decirle

Di-dime naruto-kun -

Anoche, cuando estuvimos no te habré lastimado – la mira directo a los ojos mientras seguía sentado en el piso

Soltó un pequeño suspiro para luego sonreirle de la manera mas cálida posible

No te rías es algo serio – decía con un puchero en la cara parecía un niño pequeño

Gomen - "_de verdad se preocupa mucho por mi" _- y con una gran sonrisa – No naruto-kun no me has lastimado fue algo muy hermoso y me siento feliz –

Y con eso le quito un gran peso de encima a el, ya que pensó que la había lastimado

**Capitulo 3: ¿por que?**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que naruto estuvo con hinata y como ella andaba feliz de recordar ese hermoso momento que tuvo con el y hay estaba caminando por la aldea preocupada por no querer llegar a ese lugar, no todavía, pero eso no era todo estaba mas preocupada por naruto ya hace dos semanas que no lo veía, es como si estuviera mas distante que antes el ya no estaba con ella, se la pasa mas con sakura, pero claro de que preocuparse si es su mejor amiga, además porque tanta preocupación si dentro de dos meses se casara con naruto y de tanto pensar ya había llegado a su destino, al hospital de Konoha no podía creer que estuviera hay por algo que le preocupaba pero tenia que descartar dudas, llego a la recepción donde una enfermera la recibió con una cálida sonrisa

Buenos días Hinata-san -

buenos días – con un gran nerviosismo – vengo por una cita con ino

ah, si claro, siga por el pasillo segunda puerta a la derecha -

hai, gracias

Y hay estaba frente a esa puerta blanca dudando de si tocar o no, respiro profundo tomo fuerzas y toco la puerta recibiendo un "adelante" de parte de la persona que estaba del otro lado, tomo el pomo de la puerta abriéndola lentamente y hay estaba ino sentada esperándola con una gran sonrisa

Hina- chan, como estas toma asiento -

hai, ino-

vienes por tu chequeo mensual -

eh, no ino yo bue-bueno yo ve-vengo por otro cosa – no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada de curiosidad de su amiga – ino yo tengo un retraso en mi peri-periodo y quiero hacerme un pru-eba de em-embara-zo- Estaba escuchando bien, Hinata le acababa de decir lo que ella estaba pensando su amiga la mas inocente de todas si se podría decir así, estaba hay sentada frente a ella confesándole de que posiblemente podría estar embarazada

Esta bien Hinata te haré una prueba de sangre-


	2. Capitulo 4

-Dialogo -

"_**pensamientos de otros personajes"**_

"_pensamientos de Hinata"_

"_**pensamientos de Sasuke"**_

**Capitulo 4: Infieles **

Estaba agotado esa misión no fue para nada fácil, se sentía mal, últimamente estaba mas alejado de Hinata y hasta en algunas oportunidades hasta la evitaba, por que no quería verla, estaba frustrado, de mal humor y hasta de vez en cuando daba una mala respuesta a lo que le preguntara ¿por que? Simplemente por el hecho de no dejar de pensar en sakura, como que cada vez pensaba mas y mas en ella y eso lo ponía mal, pusieron un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche y cerca estaba un lago se dirijio ahí a darse un baño que lo alejara de sus problemas y ahí la vio, sakura se estaba desnudando, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se acerco un poco mas para verla mejor

Na-naruto-kun – Dijo en una voz muy melosa y sanbullendose al agua

Que su mente estaba jugando con el acaso escucho su nombre salir de los labios de aquella pelirosa, tuvo que salir casi de ahí corriendo, estaba excitado de tan solo escuchar su nombre, no pudo evitarlo y se metió como un rayo a su tienda se calmo un poco, para luego pasar a dormir

Estaba dormido, y su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada ya que no pudo dejar de soñar con el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera se estaba excitando otra vez, pero esta vez era diferente sentía como si le faltara el aire y no pudo evitar despertarse para encontrarse con unos ojos jades, grandes, brillantes y deseosos se levanto rápido para notar que fue mala idea Sakura estaba sentada frente a el desnuda

Que haces aquí – con voz de sorpresa y hablando bajito para que nadie lo escuchara estaba entre sorprendido y alterado ante tal escena

Quie-quiero que me hagas tuya... Naruto-kun -

Pe-pero que estas diciendo – estaba atontado, debía admitirlo – Sa-saku... - Fue interrumpido por un beso que ella le había robado, no podía evitarlo y lo correspondió, después de todo el es un hombre y tenia necesidades

Onegai, No te cases... Por mi - _**"Se que esta mal, pero no quiero perder tampoco a Naruto, es el único que me queda"**_- Te amo, Naruto-kun -

Estaba escuchando bien, Sakura estaba ahí pidiéndole que no se casara por que lo amaba, corto el beso y la miro a los ojos a ver si había aunque sea una pizca de mentira y no, eran una mirada muy sincera, llena de pasión y lujuria se dejo llevar por su mirada y la beso aun con mas pasión

Est-a, bi-en no me casare -

pero tienes que prometerme que estarás conmigo... siempre! -

Hay, Naruto-kun -

Y así terminaron por hacer el amor, a los minutos se escuchaban gemidos de la pelo-chicle, por todo el bosque no lo pudieron evitar era demasiada adrenalina para ser tan solos dos jóvenes

Al día siguiente tenían que regresar a la aldea y Kakashi los reprendió por lo que hicieron la noche anterior no podía creer que esos fueran sus discípulos. Estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, y no quería ni pensar en como lo tomara la hyuga, por que a pesar de todo le había agarrado un poco de aprecio.

Se pusieron en marcha, llegarían como al mediodía con exactitud a la aldea.

Ino Estaba anonadada, tenia los resultados de hinata en la mano y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían _**"positivo"**_ , Miro a su amiga a los ojos y le regalo una tierna sonrisa

Hina-chan, tus resultados dieron positivo – La abrazo estaba contenta por ella. En cambio hinata no salia de su asombro ¿Estaba embarazada?, tendría un bebe, no sabia que hacer, que decir, pero luego sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de su mejor amiga.

No tenia de que preocuparse, tenia a naruto, a su gran amor a su lado pronto se casarían y el estaría feliz con la noticia

Dime hina-chan, yo seré la tía cierto! - Dijo emocionada, tenia que admitirlo estaba feliz por ella – Y cuando se lo dirás a naruto -

Bue-bueno, se fue de misión y regresa hoy – Pero estaba preocupada, algo iba a ir mal – Ino-chan, No le puedes decir a nadie -

Pe-per... -

No! primero le diré a naruto-kun, Vale! -

Esta bien, no diré nada -

Bueno, me tengo que ir -

Iras a buscarlo, ¿Cierto? -

Hai, quiero darle la noticia -

Salio del hospital, estaba algo inquieta no sabia porque así que no le tomo tanta importancia y siguió caminando a paso lento, hasta que se encontró con Kiba

Hinata, a donde vas – pregunto

iré, a esperar a naruto en la entrada de la aldea -

¿te acompaño?

Hai -

Y así se fueron a la entrada de la aldea, estaba contenta de estar con Kiba tenia días que no lo veía a demás le sentía bien hablar con el

Llegaron a la entrada y esperaron diez minuto, no deberían de tarda mucho, así que siguieron conversando hasta que en lo lejos se divisaron tres siluetas las reconoció a la perfección era kakashi, Sai, y rock lee, pero no veía a sakura ni a naruto

Kakashi se acerco a la hyuga, para luego pasar su mano hacia su hombro como dándole ánimos

Tienes que ser fuerte - ¿que? ¿por que Kakashi-sensei, le decía eso? No entendía nada, hasta que lo vio.

Naruto tenia abrazada a sakura, Mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y sonreía. No podía creerlo a eso se refería kakashi-sensei, por eso estaba tan distante esos últimos días, se sentía mal, se sentía utilizada. Y ahí estaba naruto viéndola, al parecer el pensó que no la vería, o tal vez pensó que nunca se enteraría pero no ahí estaban frente a frente y ninguno decía nada

Hinata-chan, yo... Te lo quería de-decir- Estaba nervioso no quería que las cosas salieran así con hinata sabia que la lastimaría pero

Po-por que, t-tu no... - estaba a punto del llanto, pero ella sabia que tenia que ser fuerte por ella y por su bebe porque sabia que a partir de ahí estaría sola de ahora en adelante

TU! MALDITO, COMO TE ATREVISTE HACERLO ESO A HINATA-CHAN – kiba no pudo evitarlo tenia que decirle lo que pensaba es que acaso nunca le importo lastimar a su amiga, estaba "literalmente" echando chispas

Ki-kiba-kun por-por fa-vor - Hinata tuvo que calmar a su amigo perro ya que sabia que se lanzaría encima de el y lo golpearía. Pero lo siguiente que le preguntaría a naruto le partiría el corazón pero tenia que descartar dudas

Na-naruto-kun, t-tu nu-nunca de-dejastes de que-querer a sakura... cierto -

Hinata-chan -

Responde! - estaba un poco alterada, tanto que no espero la repuesta, salio corriendo no lo pudo evitar

Hinata-chan- llamo kiba, se iba tras de ella pero kakashi lo detuvo

Déjala, necesita estar sola -

Llego a su casa y se dirigió rápido a su habitación, no podía dejar de llorar nunca pensó que el, la engañara y con unas de sus amigas pero debió haberse imaginado algo así, pero tenia que ser fuerte por ella, por su bebe. Por que sabia a la perfección que de ahora en adelante estaría sola y sin apoyo.

Y cuando pensó que no podía empeorar, la puerta de su habitación sonó y no era nada mas y nada menos que su padre, de seguro preguntara por la boda, tomo una bocanada de aire se seco los rastros de lágrima y abrió la puerta

Eres una vergüenza – no entendía por que le decía eso – No sirves ni siquiera para que un hombre te ame sin que te engañe – Y le vino a la mente, su padre se había enterado eso quería decir que la pasara a la rama secundaria de la familia, tal vez la desterraría o peor la obligara a abortar si se entera de que esta embarazada

Sabes lo que significa, el no casarte -

Ha-ai -

Bien, en una semana te impondremos el sello del pájaro enjaulado – No quería que le pusieran ese sello por que sabia que al nacer su hijo sin padre y como un bastardo, también le pondrían ese sello, no podía permitirlo sabia que sufriría mucho como su primo, no sabia que hacer

N-no, N-no qui-quiero – que acababa de decir sus palabras salieron si ser cociente alzo la mirada y lo que vio la aterro su padre tenia el Byakugan activado, eso quería decir que...

Estaba molesto, acababa de escuchar bien su hija le dijo que No! Activo su byakugan sentía que estaba ocultando algo, y si, hay lo vio tenia un pequeño chakra en su vientre que no era de ella, es que su hija fue capaz de eso! Sin siquiera estar casada.

ERES UNA... -

CALLATE... N-no lo digas – Acabo de escuchar bien, su hija mayor, la débil, el estorbo de la familia lo ha mandado a callar, pero como, en que momento, no podía permitirlo, así que le dio una bofetada como osaba a mandarlo a callar a el, a su padre

Lo abortaras -

No!, yo lo quiero – Estaba a punto del llanto, tenia la mejilla hinchada por el impacto así que lo vio a los ojos con una determinación que nunca creyó tener -No! - Volvió a repetir

Entonces lo haré por ti – Sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo para hinata, de lo distraída que estaba por las palabras del padre apenas y le dio tiempo para cubrirse el vientre ya que le había proporcionado un buen golpe en el vientre, no pudo resistirse y callo al piso en posición fetal por el dolor, era demasiado tanto que no pudo ni evitar vomitar.

Eres un estorbo – Dijo mientras salia de la habitación, sabia que ella no resitiria ese dolor y abortaría en unas dos horas mas o menos

Duro en esa posición por media hora, no podía dejar de llorar nunca pensó que su padre le haría eso. Trato de levantarse, estaba preocupada por su bebe, no lo quería perder tampoco a el era lo único que tenia. Se dirigió a su armario saco ropa y de sus gavetas saco unos ungüentos medicinales, preparo su mochila lista para salir, no le quedaba otra opción mas que escapar de la aldea.

Salio por la venta sigilosamente y se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, cuando ya casi salia hacia su libertad

Hina-chan – estaba loca esa voz era de su amiga, no sabia si salir corriendo o darle la cara, así que se decidió por la segunda opción después de todo era su mejor amiga

In-ino-chan – no aguanto mas y se lanzo en llanto a los brazos de su amiga

Tra-tranquila, - No soportaba ver a su amiga así, no podía creer que Sakura le hiciera eso a la que ella creía que seria una de sus amigas

M-me vo-y on-onegai no me detengas -

Esta bien, no te detendré, pero le diré a la hokage de tu embarazo -

No!, onegai, no quiero que nadie sepa de mi embarazo y mucho menos naruto – Estaba nerviosa no quería que "él" se entere y este con ella solo por obligación

So-solo le diré a tsunade-sama -

Es-esta b-bien, pero solo a e-ella -

Ahora, Vete! -

Luego de esa pequeña charla con su amiga, se fue no sabia a dando ir, pero tenia que escapar trataba de ir lo mas rápido que podían sus pies, cuando ya iba a casi tres kilómetros lejos de la aldea, activo su Byakugan y diviso a unos 5 metros un pequeño lago, se dirigió así allá necesitaba descansar y tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando llego al lago se tranquilizo un poco tomo agua y se veía tan bien el agua que no resistió mas, se desnudo y se zambullo en el agua y no pudo evitar tocar su pequeño vientre, estaba tan triste que no resistió mas y se fue en llanto, estaba tan mal se sentía tan estúpida, por que no podía ser tan fuerte aunque sea para no recibir ese golpe que le dio su padre en el vientre, estaba tan preocupada por su bebe, tendría que ser muy cuidadosa de ahora en adelante. Salio del lago se vistió y se dispuso a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, para pasar la noche después seguiría al día siguiente

tsunade estaba alterada, acababa de recibir la noticia que Hinata había escapado, pero por que, tal vez fue por que naruto la traiciono, pero debía haber algo mas, sabia que ella no era rencorosa, tenia que ser por otra cosa. Escucho que tocaron la puerta no quería que la interrumpiera en ese momento, pero no le quedaba de otra mas decirle que pasara adelante y era la personas que menos espero.

Tsunade-sama, encontraron a hinata – su voz sonó tan fría, es como si no quisieran que la encontraran

Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, Hiashi -

Deben encontrarla, para que resiva el castigo que se merece – a que se refería con eso no entendía y no tuvo mas opción que preguntar

A que se refiere... de que castigo habla -

Por no casarse, se le impondrá el sello – No quería darle mas detalles a la hokage no quería que se enterara de que hinata, escapo por su embarazo, aunque ya en estos momentos lo debió haber perdido con el golpe que le propino en el vientre, antes de irse, - e cuanto tenga noticias, me informa... Ahora, me retiro – No podía salir de su asombro, no dejaba de ver como ese hombre la sorprendía con cada palabra que decía veía como se retiraba de su oficina, no podía dejar de pensar hasta que la puerta de su oficina volvió a sonar , le dio de entrar a la otra persona.

Tsunade-sama, tengo que decirle algo -

Ahora no ino-

Pe-pero, es sobre hinata – no pudo evitar alzar la ceja, era la segunda persona en la mañana que le nombraban a la ex heredera de clan hyuga

Habla! - Dijo con su voz firme y demandante

Tsunade-sama, Hina-chan esta embarazada – que sus oídos habían escuchado bien, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos por la sorpresa – No se, por que escapo, pero hace dos días, ella fue a verme, se sentía mal estos últimos día y me dijo que tenia un retraso, así que le hice una prueba de embarazo... Y dio positivo- Estaba en shock, con esa noticia esa era la razón por la cual se había ido. -_**"No por el engaño de Naruto, si no por que sabia que si se quedaba, le impondrían el sello también a su hij "-**_

Quien mas sabe, de eso -

Nadie solo yo, ella le quería dar la noticia a naruto, pe-pero pensó que eso impediría que el fuera feliz con sakura -

Cuanto tiempo tiene - _**"Increíble y después de todo lo que paso, no tiene rencor, de verdad que es una chica muy inteligente"**_

Ti-tiene 3 me-mese – estaba preocupada no sabia si lo que dijo estaría bien o no, no sabría que decisión tomaría tsunade-sama, y si aun así la mandara a buscar, de nada habrá servido ayudarla a escapar

Suspenderé su búsqueda, y por favor no le digas a nadie de su embarazo... Ni siquiera a él-

Queee! Pe-pero por que, el debe de saber -

NO! todavía no, si ella no le dijo nada por que eh hacerlo nosotras, además se porque se fue –

Hai, tsunade-sama -

Ya había pasado toda una semana estaba en un bosque desconocido para ella nuca había estado en ese bosque, no sabia a donde iría, no tenia agua, y no tenia comida estaba cansada de tanto correr, ya casi no tenia chakra, pero aun no podía darse por vencida. Escucho unos ruidos cerca de ella, cuando activo su byakugan ya era demasiado tarde, tres ninjas la tenían rodeadas tal vez pensó que eran de Konoha pero cuando vio sus bandas eran ninja de la lluvia.

Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí- hablo al parecer el que era, el líder de ese pequeño grupo. Era grande muy robusto, de cabello verde, ojos negros y su banda la tenia en uno de sus brazos

Pero, que linda es – hablo el segundo, era pequeño con sus ojos violetas y cabello blanco, corto tenia su venda la frente

Mira y al parecer es de konoha, y valla es nada mas y nada menos que una hyuga – Hablo un tercero, era como el primero solo que un poco mas pequeño y su banda la tenia en la frente

Va-vallan-se – se maldijo ella misma, por todavía no haberse quitado su banda, es que quien en su sano juicio quería escapar y todavía tenia la banda de su aldea _"Idiota"_ pensó

Asi que es muy valiente la niñita, JA! - Dijo con sarcasmo el primer hombre, ella no pudo evitar ponerse en posición de batalla, tenia que defenderse

Que tal si nos entretienes un ratito, ah, princesa – Dijo, el tercero mientras se acercaba a ella, no pudo evitar y le dio un golpe en el pecho, el hombre se quejo ese golpe le dolió – MALDITA! - Grito, mientras los otros dos empezaban a pelear con ella, no podía llevar el ritmo de la pelea, estaba cansada, y en un pequeño descuido uno de los hombres le dio una patada al vientre, se retorcía de dolor , no pudo evitar soltar sus lagrimas, estaba llorando era el segundo golpe que le dan ahí, no quería perder a su bebe, no, no quería.

Los dos hombres la agarraron por los brazos, mientras la alzaban y el tercero le arrancaba la chaqueta, y su camisa de red solo dejándola en su top negro, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos es que eso hombres intentaban, violarla, el hombre empezó a besar su cuello, hasta llegar a mordisquear uno de sus pechos por encima del top, lloro con mas desesperación no pudo evitar mas y grito -AYUDA!... AYUDENME – Grito con todo lo que tenia intento gritar otra vez, pero uno de los hombres le tapo la boca. Sintió que todo acabaría ahí, cuando sintió que hombre estaba desabrochando sus pantalones.

Pero de un momento a otro estaba en el piso, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando vio a la persona que ella jamas espero ver . -U-uchi-ha-san – dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

Estaba entrenado con juugo, cuando de repente sintió tres chakras diferentes cerca de ellos, no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con su entrenamiento, pero después de unos diez minutos escucho y grito, al parecer de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. No le tomo mucha importancia y se voltio para seguir entrenado, pero algo lo sorprendió aun mas. Juugo salio corriendo, al parecer se dirigía hacia donde se escucho la voz de la mujer no pudo evitarlo y salio tras de el, cuando se detuvo, su compañero estaba viendo un punto fijo con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Pero había algo que no entendía por que se puso así de repente y diviso su vista hacia donde su amiga estaba mirando y quedo sorprendido eran los chakras que había sentido hace poco al parecer querían violar a una chica, pero ese no era de su incumbencia después de todo si la chica no sabia defenderse, porque hacerlo el, pero luego vio bien a la chica, no podía creerlo, esa chica era la amiga del dobe, la que no hace mas de un mes estaba pensando en ella, pero que hacia ahí, por que estaba sola y nadie de su aldea la ayudaba, pero lo que mas le molestaba es que esos tipos querían abusar de ella estaba molesto tanto que inconscientemente cerro sus puños estaba tan distraído que no pudo pensar mas, su compañero se lanzo contra los que la tenían inmovilizada, no pudo reaccionar y se abalanzo contra el ultimo que quedaba de pie, lo dejo inconsciente no quería molerlo a puños hasta matarlo por que no quería meterse en problemas.

Cuando voltio a ver a la chica esta lo había nombrado antes de quedar inconsciente. La tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cabaña que estaba habitando con su compañero no era muy grande, pero era cómoda y podían habitar los dos.

Dime, juugo porque la salvaste – Quería saber la respuesta que su compañero le diría pero...

Por que estaba en peligro, además algo me dijo que la ayudara -

Tsk! - algunas veces el no lo entendía

Llegaron a la cabaña y puso a la chica en una habitación extra que había, esperaría a que se despertara para que se fuera, mira que tener a una ninja de konoha no le gustaba, Antes de salir la chica dijo -Na-naru-to-kun, por -por qu-e- voltio la chica aun seguía dormida, tal vez estaba soñando con el dobe pero de que y por que lloraba, mientras se agarraba el vientre tal vez recibió un gran golpe. No le dio tantas vuelta al asunto y salio.

Estaba cansada, no quería despertar sabia que si lo hacia se encontraría con algo que no quería ver, la cabeza le dolía, no recordaba lo que le paso y puff le vino todo a la mente.

Recordó a los tres ninjas que la rodeaban el golpe que recibió, el que la querían violar y por ultimo recordó al uchiha ¿ayudándola? . No aguanto y lloro estaba mal no tan solo físicamente, si no también mentalmente, no sabia en donde estaba, no sabia si su bebe había sobrevivido a ese golpe. Escucho como la puerta abrirse se sentó, rápido haber quien era y era nada mas y nada menos que sasuke uchiha, pero como lo diviso bien y noto que traía un plato al parecer comida y un vaso de agua

Despertaste – dijo con su voz fría como siempre, no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía asustada pero a la vez aliviada – Deja de llorar – esas palabras sonaron muy duras, pero el no era de palabras dulces -toma- le dio el plato con comida, no tenia hambre pero tenia que comer para tener energías.

Aa-riga-to, uchiha-san – se metió una cucharada en la boca, alzo un poco la vista, y el la estaba viendo fijamente, no soportaba esa mirada era como la estuviera mirando el alma. No lo soporto y miro hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama y noto que era de día, tal vez ya seria un poco mas del mediodía, quería seguir viendo ese paisaje, pero la voz de sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos

Que hacías en ese bosque sola- tenia que preguntar, por que hasta donde sabia, ella en ese momento estaría siendo novia de naruto, por que el no la ayudo si estaba en peligro había algo que no encajaba, en cambio ella no sabia si responder, pero después de todo era su salvador

y-yo es-escape de ko-konoha – porque en ese preciso momento tenia que tartamudear

Por que- pero que le pasaba estaba preguntando mas de la cuenta

y-yo, es-estoy embarazada –

Es de naruto – se sintió algo estuṕido por preguntar algo que probablemente es evidente, luego vio como ella asentía, algo triste- y por que escapaste – Hinata le contó todo, la traición de naruto con sakura, lo que su padre planeaba para ella. El cada ves quedaba asombrado, pero claro lo disimulaba, no podía creer que su amigo hiciera eso y mucho menos a la chica que tenia enfrente no sabia si creerle o no, pero algo le decía que era verdad

cuando fue la ultima vez que te vio un medico -

Ha-hace una semana – y aun así ella creía que ese bebe estará con vida, no sabia que hacer al principio dijo que al despertar la echaría, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada de su mejor amigo-rival.

Te daré dos opciones hyuga – No sabia que estaba haciendo – la primera es que te vallas y sigas tu rumbo como si nada hubiera pasado, y segunda puedes quedarte... Y yo mismo te ayudare junto con juugo – Acababa de escuchar bien el uchiha la quería ayudar, pero luego pensó que lo hacia solo por lastima

y-yo n-no se – Se sincero sabia que no quería la lastima de nadie pero no tena a donde ir además algo le decía que confiara en el uchiha -Es-esta bien, a-acepto tu ayuda – No le quedo otro remedio mas que aceptar, después de todo, era el amigo de Naruto

Bien, ahora descansa, mañana sera un largo- Ella no entendió a que se refería con eso, vio como el salia de la habitación, no aguanto mas y se quedo dormida.

Sasuke al salir de la habitación se encontró con juugo en el corredor, y con tan solo verlo a los ojos, el comprendió su orden y desapareció.

No pudo evitar suspirar sabia que de ahora en adelante, todo cambiaría no solo para el, si no para la chica que estaba en esa habitación. _**-"Por cierto no se como se llama"- **_Pobre acepto esa chica en su casa y no sabe ni como se llama.


End file.
